1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus which can be worn about a neck and an upper body of a user and which can fold out to provide a rest and/or mounting surface for articles including but not limited to binoculars, cameras, video recorders, firearms and the like. In one embodiment, the invention can simultaneously support a plurality of such articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Several known devices exist which are capable of providing support for articles in lieu of a user supporting the weight of the article entirely or which assists a user in supporting the weight and/or steadying the article. The most popular of these include bipods and tripods. Known bipods and tripods, however, require a surface external to the user, such as the ground, upon which to dispose them. By requiring that the known devices be disposed on a surface external to the user, such systems must thus remain fixed in a single location in order to provide desirable results. This results in a user being forced to stop and set up the bipod or tripod and thus hindering the mobility of a user. Often, this reduction in mobility leads to a significant decrease in the desirability of a particular outing, and can often cause the failure of a outing in which the user has a set objective. For example, a if a user relies on a use of a bipod to help support the weight of a firearm and the user is out on a hunting trip, often the game move across the field of view of the hunter without stopping. Because trees, brush, and other natural and man-made obstructions can block the view of game at various locations as the game passes through the hunters field of view, a user is therefore forced to set up a bipod and then move and re-set up the bipod because the game has continued to move and an obstruction has blocked the view of the game at the original location. Such a situation often results in the inability of the hunter to have a clear shot at the game, thus leading to a failed hunting trip.
Even in situations where a user need not be mobile, a tripod or bipod can also interfere with body position, especially when sitting down in a chair. Further, the relative large footprint area needed for the leg structure of known systems interfere at sporting events or concerts where there are bleachers or rows of seats or chairs, as well as during outdoor activities due to the uneven surfaces that are often encountered.
While there are a few known systems which support an article and do not require contact with a surface external to the user, such known systems have other characteristics which inhibit their use. For example, the Personal Binocular Support in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,536 to Wilbur Wong, solves some of the tripod problems. That invention is disposed entirely in front of the user. However, that system only works with binoculars and it forces the user to look only ‘straight ahead’ without moving the whole upper body to view at a different angle. That system is also difficult and awkward to use due to its numerous pivot points and components that require adjustment.
The Body Mounted Camera Support Assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,214 to Brian Buswell is supported on a storage case type stand. It attaches to the waist of a user and does not have any upper support, thus forcing the user to continuously hold the article, otherwise the entire device and article tip over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,846 to Bruce W. Daggett sought to address the difficulty of supporting or holding a rifle. Because that system forces a user to hold the device by the non-trigger hand, it is difficult for a user to steady the rifle while he is shooting or working the action of the rifle. This also inhibits the ability of the user to quickly load and re-load the rifle.
Embodiments of the present invention solve all of the problems that have heretofore remained unaddressed by known systems, thereby providing a hands-free, secure, support system for binoculars, cameras, video recorders, firearms, combinations thereof, and the like.